


Love Doesn't Discriminate

by IrreverentFangirl



Series: FlarrowFemslashWeek2015 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, FlarrowFemslashWeek2015, Fluff, Multiple Soulmates, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, signatures, soulbonds, soulmate identifying marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Laurel arched an eyebrow at Nyssa. “So, what does the League of Assassins think of soulmarks?” she asked. </p><p>Nyssa scoffed. “The League practically worships <i>taw'am alrruh</i>. It is part of the reason why my father refused to give myself and Sara his blessing in his union and considered her my <i>mahiza</i>,” she said, spitting the last word.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Doesn't Discriminate

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and cheesy but I enjoyed writing it. I hope you guys liked it too!
> 
> Disclaimer:I don't own Arrow or its characters.

Laurel arched an eyebrow at Nyssa. “So, what does the League of Assassins think of soulmarks?” she asked.

Nyssa scoffed. “The League practically worships _taw'am alrruh_. It is part of the reason why my father refused to give myself and Sara his blessing in our union and considered her my _mahiza_ ,” she said, spitting the last word. At Laurel’s arched eyebrow, Nyssa translated. “ _Mahzia_ means concubine - mistress.”

Laurel scowled before tilting her head to the side. “So...Sar wasn’t your soulmate?”

“No, she was not. Sara was my _alhubb al'awwal_. I believe you would call it... _philia_.” Nyssa said, with a gentle smile.

“Sara was my _philia_ ,” Laurel said, sighing. “Ollie was my _ludus_.” Nyssa nodded and her smile grew.

 _“_ So, have you met your _taw'am alrruh_ , Laurel?”

Laurel frowned. “I...am not sure,” she said, her hand travelling up to brush against her chest. “I’ve always been terrified to look for them. I mean...your _pragma_ becomes the most important person in your life and I’m a vigilante!”

Nyssa sighed and brushed her hand down Laurel’s arm. “You know your _taw'am alrruh_ , your spirit twin, will not care right? They will just want you there with them.” Laurel shook her head and she clutched at her top a bit before releasing it.

“But I won't be able to promise that I’d be there for them, Nyss. I'm a vigilante! Ollie and Sar proved that nobody can rely on the fact that their soulmates will live. Whether they be _philia_ , _ludus_ , or even _pragma_. They leave and they die.”

Laurel looked away from Nyssa, who could see hot tears welling up in her eyes. “I can't put my pragma through what Oliver and Sara put me through, Nyss,” she whispered.

Nyssa reached forward and grabbed Laurel’s arms, pulling her forward into her arms. “Be calm." She buried her face in Laurel’s hair and breathed in, sighing as the scent of oranges and vanilla flooded her senses. “You will not do unto others what has been done unto you. And if you did die, your _taw'am_ _alrruh_ would never blame you for having a heart bigger than any others’.”

Nyssa felt tears streaming down Laurel’s cheeks to drip onto Nyssa’s chest. “Nyss,” she whispered, her lips dragging against Nyssa’s collarbone. “What if I’m not good enough for my _pragma_?”

Nyssa scowled as she tightened her grip on Laurel. “Your soulmate could never hate you,” she snapped. Laurel startled, seemingly shocked by her vehemence. “Who could hate you?”

Laurel giggled, a wet sound. “Trust me when I say there are a lot of people who hate me, Nyssa.” Nyssa stroked a hand through her thick hair and rolled her eyes, not that Laurel could see it with the way she had buried her face in Nyssa’s neck.

“Perhaps, but none of those people know the true you, do they? Not as I do, _ghazel_.”

Laurel tugged away a bit and wiped her tears away. “G-ghazel? That’s a new one,” she said, sniffling.

Nyssa chuckled as she pressed the tips of her fingers against Laurel’s heart for a fleeting second, not noticing the way Laurel started. “It means gazelle. It’s a compliment, Laurel.”

Laurel didn’t respond as she held her hand up to where Nyssa had just touched her, a look of wonder on her face. “Nyssa, where’s your Soul Mark? The one for your _pragma_?”

Nyssa stared at her, her eyebrows furrowed. “It’s on my back,” she said, after a moment of hesitation.

“May I see it?” Laurel asked.

Nyssa reared back. “I...I suppose.” She turned around and lifted her shirt up, baring a scarred back to Laurel’s intent eyes. Laurel’s eyes immediately caught on the crimson word between her shoulders. Hero.

Laurel reached forward and brushed the tips of her fingers against the Mark. Nyssa tensed and tore away from Laurel, spinning around to reveal stunned eyes. “You...by the Lord, you’re my _taw'am alrruh_ ,” she breathed.

Laurel’s eyes widened, the tears disappearing to be replaced by shock. “You must be kidding.”

 

* * *

 

_Ten Years Later_

Nadya stared at her mothers with disbelief in her green eyes. “You must be kidding me,” she said. “That can’t be how you guys realized you were _taw'am_ _alrruh_. That’s cheesier than Uncle Barry and Tío Cisco’s story and theirs could literally be made into a romcom?”

Laurel shrugged as she cuddled further into Nyssa’s arms. “Doesn’t matter what you want to believe, Nadezhda. It’s the truth.”

Nadya wrinkled her nose. “Gross. I am literally disgusted right now. You disgust me.”

“I can see Iris saying that,” Laurel said, laughing.

“I’m okay with that. Aunt Iris is the coolest adult I know, other than Aunt Sara and Aunt Thea. I guess Tío Cisco is okay too.”

Nyssa smirked. “I’m going to tell Cisco that you said that.”

Nadya’s eyes widened. “No!” she exclaimed. “If you tell him that he won’t give me any more toys!”

Laurel frowned at her. “That just makes me more tempted to tell him. Last time he gave you a toy you set our house on fire.”

“She has a point, Наденька. The less of our house that is set on fire, the better,” Nyssa said with a smile.

“You both suck. And that was just because I was experimenting with the controls - something I promised Tío I’d only do in his lab from now on!”

Laurel rolled her eyes as Nyssa laughed at Nadya’s pout. “Very well, I won’t tell Cisco.”

Nadya beamed at her. “благодарю матушка.”

Laurel rolled her eyes with a fond smile. “Go, brat. Я люблю тебя.”

Nadya blew her a kiss before running off. Nyssa laughed into Laurel’s hair before pressing a kiss against a cheek. “Our daughter’s such a brat,” she said. Laurel laughed as she turnd her head so their lips pressed together in a soft kiss.

“Yeah, but she’s our brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some quick translations! (They were all translated through google translate so if anyone would offer to correct them, that’d be great).
> 
> Arabic:  
> taw'am alrruh - literally “twin spirits”. Arabic word for romantic soulmates.  
> alhubb al'awwal - “first love”. One of your soulmates in this ‘verse is your first love - they usually become your best friend. 
> 
> Latin:  
> ludus - “playful love”. This ‘verses word for a platonic soulmate.  
> philia - “deep friendship”. Same as alhubb al'awwal.  
> pragma - “longstanding love”. Romantic soulmate. One’s perfect other half, the romantic love that stays. 
> 
> Russian:  
> благодарю матушка - “Thanks mother”.  
> Я люблю тебя - “I love you”.


End file.
